Soul Eater Virtual:LINK
by Kawaflower
Summary: A life time of Soul Eater role players dreams come true to 4 people.
1. New Legends in the Virtual SE World

***Note* :** ** _This is not for general Soul Eater it is more of a private story so the characters in this aren't from the anime its just a Soul Eater timeline._**

 _-Lets get to the story-_

It started all from the hopes and dreams of one, a device was born called L.I.N.K it was a virtual game world. It let designers and otaku people create things like buildings designs that you could live in and got updated over time to where you got play virtual games as if it was in real life.

People rushed out to make cool games but a artist one day named Drake and his wife Cass created Shibusen Chronicles a Soul Eater virtual world. Fans soared and a real D.W.M.A life was born.

~In game now~

-Main Characters-

:Crimson :A fierce bold person not afraid to speak her mind.

:Tim :A hyper yet lovable person silly at his best.

:Kawa :A sarcastic yet lively girl.

:Kenji :A serious yet kind lad.

-Story Begin-

-Kenji's P.O.V-

Wow I cant believe this device was created time to start up Link and see how this goes. *Monitor beeps progressing him into the virtual sync world.* (He sees the DWMA and spawns in a group of crowded people)

HEY WATCH IT YOUR CROWDING ME someone screams. Help another yells. Then Kenji lays his eyes on what seemed to be a female about to stab a guys private area.

"WAIT! Don't do that you'll hurt him." He yells "Why defend him?" the strange girl responds. "Cause no guy likes being stabbed their." he shouts, Fine then get me outta this crowd.

(Before she could finish the sentence he jumped and got to the top of a house where another stood.) "Wow thanks that was nice of you." Hey a voice outa no where comes causing them to jump a little.

Hi Kenji says back. My names Crimson what's are yours *she nods gesturing to them both* "I'm Kenji and this is erm what's your name?" They call me Kawa she responds. Cool lets try and stick together to make it to DWMA it is crowded down there.

(Outta no where the guy screaming help from the beginning was jumping on people doing a stage type wave where they carried him to the house the other three stood at.) "Help a god out." He says. "A god? Lol you think your a god wow that's sad." Kawa Responds. "Just help me." *Moments later Kenji pulls him out*.

"Thanks lad for pulling me out". The strange guy resolves. No problem I'm Kenji that's Kawa the one with the knife and Crimson I believe she's the one drooling over you. "I WAS'NT DROOLING!" Crimson Yells. "I got you fam I will restore your honor *Kawa stabs Kenji lightly* there we go.

Son of a fucking mustache that hurt. Kenji says holding his arm, Now 'god' *Kawa gestures the God word* What's your god name? "YOU SHOULD KNOW MY GODLY NAME EVEN TOOTH PASTE SCREAMS IT I am TIM!."

-3rd P.O.V-

"I'm sorry do you take drugs?" Crimson ask. "Who wants to know e.e you wont arrest me right?" Tim responds nervous. "Course not as long as you share" she responds. "Before you both get high lets get to the Dwma?" Kawa suggest.

"Good Idea", They all say in sync. *SO as they step on the crowds of many heads facing a long journey to the Dwma they arrive at the steps but big twist no one is daring to climb them*.

"Why isn't anyone climbing then?" Tim ask. Idk I think they are scared lets just get this going. Ken responds, *As the group tries to make it up the stairs by half way up them in this virtual blazing sun you see Kenji Carrying Kawa cause she passed out of Lazy ness and Tim help crimson up without touching her pokemon balls.

WERE HERE *Ken suddenly drops Kawa really hard not meaning to* What the fuc-ck Ow!. Kawa yells, I KILL YOU *Tim and Crimson just stare for a good five minutes while Kawa chases Ken throwing knifes that come outta now where. WHAT EVER YOU WONT STOP RUNNING. Kawa yells.

*They get to the top of steps* WATS SUP WATS UP *A virtual Lord Death appears*, Erm sup the reply in sync. "I see your the first to make it up these steps," The Shinigami replys. YEA LOL totally went up those steps without help. Kawa says nervously fiddling with her collar. *You just notice Kenji Glaring at her.*

"Ok so its time for you'll to partner up and go kill that crowd out there WHO ARE ACTUALLY KISHINS NPC :D* He says excitedly. "I FUCKING NEW IT I SHOULDA STABBED THAT KIDS BALLS WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE." Kawa screams fuming mad glaring at ken. "I was Kidding," Lord Death jokes taking 2 steps back from Kawa.

"LETS GET PARTNERS ALREADY" Tim screams. *All in sync agree*. "Ok then I'm shocked the others are not climbing the stairs Lord Death says. "Yea cause we all worked hard to get up these steps totally e.e" Kawa says nervously. "Ok now come in," Lord death motions walking into the DWNA.

(*With them following Lord Death In.*)


	2. The Past Old Legends of Virtual SE World

***Note* :** ** _This is not for general Soul Eater fans its a private story but if you wish to read along that's more than fine with me._**

 _-Lets get to story-_

 _*After logging on little did the players known how much the cost of being in an alternative world USE to be*_

~In game now~

-Main Characters-

:Crimson :A fierce bold person not afraid to speak her mind.

:Tim :A hyper yet lovable silly at his best.

:Kawa :A sarcastic yet lively girl.

:Kenji :A serious yet kind lad.

-Story Begin-

-Lord Death's P.O.V-

*Inside DWMA*"I know you'll are wanting to hook with partners but there is something you most known so please follow me if you wish. As you may have known since your all got this game based off the Anime Soul Eater, -

-That there were previous people who saved the world and still played basketball or read books or just have a cold beer here and there," Lord Death chuckled after uttering these words.

(Scratch that last one out the temptations e.e JK) "There names where Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, And lastly Crona and Ragnarok. They where powerful after following their dreams but little do people know they started from this game." He continued to utter.

(Everyone besides Lord Death is confused.) "You see this game came out before the anime and this device was kept a secret", "What do you mean?" Kenji Asks,

"I'm saying that separate teen agers found this device and went into a school to put them on." Lord Death says with sadness in his voice. *This School was an academy not very well known.*

"After having it on more people found the teen agers in real life and went in as well", "At first it was a cool thing but the fact is every DWMA person in the anime cost one persons life in the real world...", He finishes saying.

"Did people save them?" Crimson asks. "Sadly no they never wanted to leave and they where happy here promising to protect this world for ever." Lord Death says.

"They didn't known it would cost them their life's." "You see they where heroes but after several years of not seeing the real sun they wanted a break to hang in the real world so they tried to leave." Lord Death spoke his voice not so loud anymore.

"When they left they died hitting oxygen and sun things they grown over the years to not experiencing cause this world took care of it making it seem like they had oxygen and warmth." Lord Death spoke with a tear out of his mask.

"What will happen to us then?" Tim asks, "You will be fine this device was fixed you see in the previous version it wasn't meant to help the real body only the avatar made by Drake, But when his wife Cass found out she fixed the problem for it to help everyone and let them have the ability to leave and go and it was no longer a secret to the world." Lord death reveals.

"The part you all don't understand is that it took Cass years to learn to fix the device. With that being said since it took years and all our Old Legends died this DWMA wasn't protected at all. Those people down there are old players broken and still using the old device never wanting to move again." Lord Death spoke,

"I'm saying that with every DWMA member gone but me the DWMA is in ruins cause the Kishin and Witches are not real people they are a programs used to kill." Lord Death finally tells.

"What's that got to do with us?" Kawa ask, "I'm saying Lord Death spoke that we need New Legends will you all help me or leave the DWMA to ruin." As Lord Death finished talking he had never expected what was about to be said.

"I WILL!", Kenji Proclaims.

"I WILL! Pokémon doesn't deserve my help Soul Eater Does", Crimson Proclaims.

"I WILL! FOR YOU ALL NEED A GOD LIKE ME", Tim Proclaims.

"I WILL!", Kawa Proclaims.

"You all have made me happy I believe now it is time for you all to become partners," Lord Death says and breaths with joy in his voice.


	3. SE faces a problem or opportunity

***Note* :** ** _This is not for general Soul Eater fans its a private story but if you wish to read along that's more than fine with me._**

 _-Lets get to story-_

 _*A new age could begin or parish as a new glitch is found.*_

~In game now~

-Main Characters-

:Crimson :A fierce bold person not afraid to speak her mind.

:Tim :A hyper yet lovable silly at his best.

:Kawa :A sarcastic yet lively girl.

:Kenji :A serious yet kind lad.

-Story Begin-

-3rd P.O.V-

As the group of new comers Kenji, Kawa, Crimson, and Tim set out to promise to become new legends little did they know that training would be a pain.

They all had walked into the DWMA School seeing tons of students, while Lord Death walks off leaving them. "WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT HE SAID THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE LEFT FROM THE OLD GAME," Kawa curses. "Where you not listening? these could be new comers idiot," Ken says. (getting himself smacked from Kawa) "Ok we should head for the gym there's a new comer speech going on or seems to be," Crimson says. "Eh? School XD not my thing," Tim laughs. "JUST COME ON!," Crimson yells dragging him along.

*As they get there they each finally start to take in what the other looks like* Kenji had the up most silvery (yes I said silvery) hair there was ever to be seen spiked, not only that but his dark eyes hardly let his visible eye color to even show. Kenji wore a deep red jacket with what seemed to be a banana sticking out of it? with a black scarf to go around his neck. He had white pants and regular grey converse. He looked as if he never went outside having pale white skin.

Next to him Crimson, She had deep scarlet red hair probably where she got her name that was flowing down her back. Her eyes where a ruby color and she wore a dress you would think but it seemed to be a warrior outfit that hugged her curves nicely. She had also been wearing deep red vans. She was white but with a decent sorta tone showing she went outdoors.

*Continuing to look further down the row you saw Tim and Kawa sitting as if they had been really stressed they tried talking to Lord Death about it but he told them once they attended the gym speech they would understand.* As you took on their appearance you see, Kawa with white hair in a ponytail and some bangs loosely in her face. She had faded eyes that seemed to be white, She wore a white and black skirt with a button down white dress shirt with the long sleeves rolled to her elbow. She was wearing no shoes for some reason but didn't seem to notice. She had pale skin looked as if she was also rarely outside.

Beside her Tim who had a rich tan probably Hispanic or he just has a really good tan. Wore a simple shirt colored black and shorts that clashed having no color with a grey cool belt around his waist. He had grey vans and his eyes where astonishing with what seemed to have a star in them (probably an otaku contact lens and the rest of his eyes seemed bright blue) His hair was also blue but a dark kind and he had light blue highlights.

*Inside the gym as they walk in* A girl with pink hair was talking but she's not important she seemed to have a name (we can call her tiff) Her name was tiff. "HELLO NEW CLASS OF THE VIRTUAL WORLD!" *The people in the stands yelled back with excitement. (ITS INSIDE YOUR OWN LOVING ANIME WORLD WHO WOULDNT BE EXCITED) *Kenji, Kawa, Crimson, and Tim sat down near some random people*

"Have any of you been feeling like heavy or stressed lately?" Tiff asked. *Just then Kawa and Tim along with a few others felt very weak yet heavy as if holding a house* "You see Tiff explains in this game right now if you feel like your holding a house it means your a meister." She says as if she's bored.

*In the game you get picked what you are in this virtual world how you can tell hell if I know* "Please come down if you feel this." Kim asks.*As Tim and Kawa walk together down there not knowing anyone else that's supposedly a meister.*

"The rest of you are weapons!" Tiff said excitedly. "Jeez I can feel the love for meisters," Kawa says sarcastically. *Earning a glare from a few of the people on the podium with Tiff* "Now Tiff explains I want every weapon to go pick a meister and go to the other side of the gym." (As seeing there all on the left side right now making the right side completely empty.)

*A few minutes go by and a couple of students remain.* *After a few more minutes only Kawa and Tim remained with Crimson and Kenji in the stands* (In the stands Kenji is almost asleep and Crimson is trying to catch an invisible pokemon)

*They finally notice there the only two weapons left and go to talk to Tim and Kawa* (As Crimson tries to let Kawa wield her and Kenji Tries to let Tim wield him it doesn't seem to work) *This also happened to a few other students it most be a glitch in the system you see once you have a partner you cant wield anyone else but sometimes it messes up to where you already cant wield certain people even if you hadn't claimed a partner.*

"Damn," Kawa says aggravated. *They keep trying but fail finally they switch and Kawa did seem able to wield Ken at first chance But it took Tim a second try to not drop Crimson twice.* "Finally you didn't drop me," Crimson says rubbing her head from when we last didn't catch her in weapon form.

*Looking at the weapons Kawa seemed to be holding a rigged ancient looking scythe with a black and white color vibe. Beside Her Tim seemed to be wielding a Katana wrapped in cloth as if the blade was to sexy (just kidding meant sharp) at first glance colored crimson (go figure).*

*As everyone was now on the right side Tiff decided to let everyone out as the speech was over and the next group needed to come in.*

"UHHHHH That took forever," Kawa groans. "It was only an hour 'partner'," Kenji says *winking at her but then he dodges a knife aimed for the middle of his face.* "Oh stop you to," Crimson says. *Glancing at Tim a bit glad of how things turned out.*

*As they walk out of the gym Lord Death notices them and they begin to chat.*

"GUYS THERE A PROBLEM I NEED YOU TO EXIT THE GAME (As in exit link) NOW!" Lord Death Shouts.

*As the Gang tries to exit they all turn bloody cold.*

"Lord Death...," Kenji says speaking for all of them.

"It..."

"Wont..."

"Let..."

"Us..."

"Exit..." He says slowly his eyes along with the rest wide as can be.


	4. The mysterious authors

_***Note* :This is not for general Soul Eater fans its a private story but if you wish to read along that's more than fine with me.**_

 _-Lets get to the story-_

Authors of great suspicion.

~In game now~

-Main Characters-

:Crimson :A fierce bold person not afraid to speak her mind.

:Tim :A hyper yet lovable person silly at his best.

:Kawa :A sarcastic yet lively girl.

:Kenji :A serious yet kind lad.

-Story Begin-

-3rd P.O.V-

The group now freaking out cause they cant log out start bombarding Lord Death With questions. "Stop, its ok" Lord death says laughing through his mask. "Ok? HOW CAN IT BE OK WHERE STUCK! ITS JUST LIKE SAO" Kawa screams. (the rest nodding and glancing at Lord Death Hopeful he had some kind of explanation.)

"Its ok cause you aren't actually stuck you have to complete your first mission to achieve the log out button." Lord Death says as if it was obvious. (Noticing Kenji grabbing his heart as if he had just experience a heart attack which he probably did thinking he was stuck here) "Ok so what's the quest?" Tim says jumping up and down. "Someone's ready to do this." Lord Death says noticing Tim's excitement. "Of course I'm READY GODS CAN DO ANYTHING!" (Everyone else face palms)

"For the Last time you dumb piece of sh-" Kawa starts to say getting cut off by Lord Death "Follow me lets go brief you on your mission." (In Lord Deaths room) "Ok so your mission will have you all be working together you'll have to go to defeat another S rank fairy tail guild." Lord Death stats.

"Um Lord Death that's a different anime." Kenji says nervously. "Oh indeed my bad damn glitches your mission is to..." Lord Death ponders on what it should be. "OH I remember you have to collect a book for the DWMA in virtual Alaska." He stats.

"And how will we be getting to virtual Alaska?" Crimson asks. "Don't worry your still gonna be in the Soul Eater Game just in Alaska you'll get there by plane free of course as it always is for DWMA students on missions (And this is a game we don't need to pay if its programmed already) Lord Death explains. "Now hop to it" *he hands them a Map and a few notes for better instructions* (As the gang walks out of the Death Room magically cause who the hell knows how that works?)

-Crimson's P.O.V-

"Going to Alaska to find some book that should be boring" She says rolling her eyes. "Come on Alaska isn't all that bad" Kenji stats. "How would you know?" She ask. "Idk, it just could be fun is all" he'd mutter.

*wondering what Tim and Kawa are doing Kenji and Crimson turn around* "NO! Books are not stupid!" Kawa yells as if they had been arguing. "YES THEY ARE YOU MORTAL!" Tim argues back. *At this Kawa pulls out a knife lunging for Tim only to be held back my Kenji* "Ok... lets just get this over with" he said amused and worried.

"What ever" Kawa said. *As they all exit the Dwma walking down the steps to start jumping roof top to roof top to avoid old players* (Finally arriving at the DWMA airport) "Can't we just idk teleport or something its a game?" Tim ask. "Idk but lets get this done" Crimson reasons. *as they all aboard a plane after walking by a lot of weird and unique things*

-3rd P.O.V-

(On the plane as it took off with Kawa and Kenji on a row sitting side by side and Crimson and Tim on a different row sitting side by side) "Sooooo wanna listen to music with me?" Kawa ask. *gesturing her other earbud to Kenji* "Sure" Kenji responds wondering where she got an Ipod and some Earbuds.

(As the plane soars Kawa eventually starts reading a book While Tim sleeps on Crimson as she plays a pokemon game on an old system while Kenji was thinking to himself looking out the window with his chair leaned down as he had the window seat)

(Several hours pass and the plane finally lands in Alaska and the group leave the plane ready to start their mission) "Wait guys erm do we know what book where looking for?" Kawa ask. "Of course we do its..." Crimson stops realizing they didn't know what book to look for. *Catching their attention Tim Kawa and Crimson all notice Kenji digging in his pocket pulling out a note* "Lord Death gave us notes as well as the location remember" He says.

"What are the Instructions I BET WE FIGHT A BAD GUY OR STEAL IT OR HUNT DOWN FOR IT TAKING 90 YEARS!" Tim says pumped up. "No we check it out at the library..." Kenji says quit shocked this was all they had to do. "Are you sure you read it right? here give it to me" Kawa yanks it from him to start reading with Crimson leaning over her reading it as well. "Well damn how boring" Crimson says.

"Maybe we do something at the library?" Tim suggest hopefully. "Yea... maybe..." Ken says. (As they all head toward the Alaska Grand Library)

(In the library _Most of it being wooden with basic shelf's some tables to sit at and read and a desk to check things out with an old librarian)_ "So what book is it?" Tim ask still not knowing. "Well the books called The Shibusen Brigade but I've never heard of it" Ken says. "Seems like a nice title" Crimson comments.

"Lets ask the librarian" Kawa suggest. "Ok" the rest say in sync as they walk to the elderly female librarian. "Hi do you have The Shibusen Brigade?" Crimson asks the lady. "Are you from the DWMA?" The librarian ask suspiciously. "Yes" they all say. "Alright here you are" she says as she hands the book to the silver head male.

"Nice now we just return it to Lord Death and we will have finished" Tim comments. "Whats the book about?" Kawa asked her interest sparked. "Idk, It wont let me open it" Ken says a little confused. "Ah, your probably just to weak" Crimson comments taking the book from him yet also failing to open it. "Hmm how weird" she says.

"Can you not open it?" Kawa ask as she and Tim try to yet both failing with Kawa now just staring at the book. "Maybe where not suppose to read it?" Kenji says. "Lets just go to the DWMA now we have completed our assignment" Tim says.

"Uh.. Guys..." Kawa says. "What?" the rest ask.

"It says we all are the authors..." Kawa says.

"What? that can't be right" Crimson comments.

"Check it" Kawa says holding it up for them to see.

 **The Shibusen Brigade** _Authors : Kawa, Kenji, Crimson, & Tim._


End file.
